Alyssa's Story
by Celine Kim Se Ri
Summary: Cette fiction raconte l'histoire de Alyssa, jeune étudiante de 20 ans qui un soir par hasard découvre le groupe Green Day en entendent pour la première fois une de leur chanson... (cette histoire n'est pas que centrée sur Green Day, les personnages les plus importants sont Alyssa, Emma et Pete).
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour !_

_J'ai eu l'idée de créer une fiction qui raconte l'histoire d'Alyssa , d'ailleurs mon personnage principale aura le meme nom et la meme apparence physique que Alyssa Milano mais elle ne sera pas actrice._

_La meilleure amie de Alyssa s'appelle Emma Watson et a elle aussi le nom et le physique de l'actrice._

_Il y aura d'autres personnage dans cet fic' comme le talentueux Billie Joe Armstrong (qui joue son propre rôle) qui occupera une place importante dans l'histoire , puis nous retrouverons un autre personnage très important , Pete Wentz qui comme Alyssa et Emma aura le nom et le physique de la star mais ne jouera pas son propre rôle._

__Je vous laisse découvrir la suite , à bientôt , Céline.__

* * *

><p><strong>Il est minuit. Comme tous les soirs, je m'installe confortablement sur mon lit et commence à écouter de la musique. Je positionne correctement les écouteurs dans mes oreilles pour qu'ils ne tombent pas puis j'augmente le son de mon mp4 ; et oui je l'avoue, j'écoute encore " Starlight " de Muse. Je dois dire que cette chanson me fais vraiment vibrer, elle est si magnifique voire même magique, dès que je l'écoute j'ai la sensation de planer dans un ciel étoilé. C'est vraiment agréable !<strong>

**Les yeux fixés sur la fenêtre ouverte, je regarde au loin et imagine une pluie d'étoiles dans le ciel mais malheureusement l'orage fait rage dehors et le ciel est dépourvu d'étoiles, il n'y en a même pas une seule.**  
><strong>La chanson s'achève !<strong>  
><strong>Dehors l'orage devient de plus en plus violent et mon angoisse ne cesse d'augmenter à chaque seconde. Je déteste les orages ! ils me terrifient !<strong>  
><strong>Très vite, je me dépêche de fouiller dans mon mp4 à la recherche d'une nouvelle musique qui pourra couvrir le vacarme de l'orage et apaisera ainsi mon angoisse.<strong>  
><strong>Je fais défiler la liste de toutes les chansons que je possède puis ne parvenant pas à me décider dans le choix de la chanson, je décidais d'activer le mode « lecture aléatoire ».<strong>  
><strong>Une nouvelle chanson retentit alors dans mes écouteurs, c'était "Lying From You " de Linkin Park ; c'est une chanson vraiment géniale d'ailleurs, je l'adore mais ce soir j'ai envie d'autre chose.<strong>

**- « Désolée Chester ! Désolée Mike ! mais ce soir je vous zappe » , murmurais-je en regardant la pochette de l'album qui était affichée sur l'écran de mon mp4.**

**Après avoir zappé " Lying From You", une nouvelle chanson se mit en route.**  
><strong>Tiens , tiens ... c'est bizarre, celle-ci ne me dit rien du tout, je ne l'ai d'ailleurs jamais écoutée, mais pourtant ... pourtant ... j'ai déjà la sensation d'être proche de cette chanson, bien qu'elle ne soit encore qu'au début.<strong>  
><strong>Doucement, une voix masculine se fit entendre et sans que je sache pourquoi mon corps fut parcourus de mille frissons. Je n'avais jamais entendu auparavant une voix aussi sublime, on aurait dit qu'elle appartenait à un ange.<strong>  
><strong>Mon cœur s'accéléra, et mon souffle fit de même. Je pris une profonde inspiration puis ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer cet instant.<strong>  
><strong>C'est vraiment de l'art, une bouffée d'air frais. Cette chanson est vraiment magnifique !<strong>  
><strong>Les paroles de la chanson résonnaient en une douce mélodie dans ma tête et se gravaient au fur et à mesure dans mon cerveau... " wake me up when september ends..."<strong>  
><strong>Cette chanson provoquait une profonde émotion, il y avait dans la voix du chanteur une certaine tristesse, mais c'est ce qui rendait la chanson encore plus forte.<strong>  
><strong>A mon plus grand regret, je me rendis soudain compte que la chanson était terminée.<strong>  
><strong>Lorsque je voulu allumer l'écran de mon mp4 pour voir le nom du chanteur, rien ne se produisit.<strong>

**- « Merde ! j'ai plus de batterie » m'écriais-je trop fort. **  
><strong>Et oui , comme une idiote, j'avais réveillé ma mère, chose à ne surtout pas faire !<strong>

**- « Alyssa ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabrique encore ! Il est plus de minuit et j'aimerai bien dormir ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu as 20 ans, que tu as tous les droits ! Je te rappelle que tu vis encore sous mon toit, alors obéis et va te coucher ! ... Et en silence ! » ajouta t-elle avant de claquer la porte de sa chambre.**

**- « Oui maman » répondis-je d'un ton blasé.**

**Je sortis de mon lit pour fermer la fenêtre et un souvenir se mit à resurgir tout à coup.**  
><strong>Mais oui ! bien sûr ! Comment j'ai pu oublier, la semaine dernière Pete avait ajouté sur mon mp4 des chansons d'un groupe de rock qu'il trouvait génial.<strong>  
><strong>Mince ! l'ennui c'est que je ne me rappelle plus du nom de ce groupe...<strong>  
><strong>Mais il faut que je le sache à tout prix !<strong>  
><strong>Dans un élan de folie, je saisis mon portable et envoya un texto à Pete :<strong>  
><strong>« Excuse moi de te déranger si tard, mais c'est quel groupe qui a fait les chansons que tu m'as passées la semaine dernière ? »<strong>  
><strong>J'étais persuadée que Pete ne me répondrais pas, vu l'heure tardive à laquelle je lui envoyais ce message. Il était bientôt 3 heures du matin.<strong>  
><strong>A ma plus grande surprise et ma plus grande joie, mon portable se mit à vibrer.<strong>  
><strong>Rapidement, j'ouvris le message et en lut le contenu :<strong>  
><strong>" C'est Green Day "<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Voilà mon premier chapitre est terminé ,je sais qu'il est court (comme tous ceux que j'ai écris d'ailleurs xD) mais j'espère qu'il vous a plut! Après vous avez le droit de ne pas aimer xD.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**On est lundi matin et un long silence règne dans ma chambre... enfin régnait dans ma chambre. En effet dans ma petite chambre le réveil se mit soudainement à sonner "Bip Bip Bip" . Agacée par la sonnerie de mon réveil, je le saisis à pleine main puis le projeta à l'autre bout de la pièce « Bam ». Le réveil cessa brusquement de sonner. Oups ! je crois bien que je l'ai cassé ! Oh tanpis on en rachètera un autre, de toute façon il commençait vraiment à me saouler ces trois dernières semaines avec ses « Bip Bip Bip ». En plus je trouve que c'est vraiment une façon agressive pour se réveiller.**

**Ne voulant pas me lever tout de suite, j'entrepris de rester une bonne demi-heure encore à somnoler.**  
><strong>Trente-trois minutes plus tard exactement soit à 7h03 du matin, je sortis enfin de sous ma couette et me prépara pour me rendre à la fac.<strong>  
><strong>Je fus à peine arrivée à la fac, que déjà une petite furie se jeta sur moi.<strong>  
><strong>C'était Emma , ma meilleure amie. Lorsqu'elle interrompit enfin son étreinte, je vis qu'elle avait un visage lumineux et paraissait surexcitée.<strong>

**- « Alyssa... oh ! c'est magnifique, ya... je ... c'est wahou ! »**  
><strong>Je la regardais stupéfaite, je ne comprenais pas sa soudaine joie.<strong>  
><strong>- « Euh... Emma tu peux la refaire s'te plait, j'ai absolument rien compris » lui dis-je.<strong>  
><strong>Emma souffla un bon coup puis repris.<strong>  
><strong>- « Ma mère m'a offert deux billets pour aller au concert des Jonas Brothers ! c'est incroyablement magnifique ! et toi tu viens avec moi !<strong>  
><strong>- « Oh c'est pas vrai ! » m'écriais-je en sautant sur Emma pour la serrer dans mes bras.<strong>

**Lorsque je la lâcha enfin, elle regarda derrière mon épaule puis souris.**  
><strong>- « Oh ! tiens tiens, regarde qui est derrière ! »<strong>  
><strong>- « Hein ? ben quoi ? Qui est derrière ?<strong>  
><strong>- « Ba retourne toi, tu verras par toi même »<strong>  
><strong>Curieuse, je me retourna alors et vis Pete qui me fixait du coin de l'œil.<strong>  
><strong>Il était avec des amis, mais ne semblait pas pour autant les écouter. Au contraire, il continuait à me fixer.<strong>  
><strong>Mal à l'aise, je me retournais vers Emma , le simple fait de penser aux yeux de Pete fixés sur moi, me faisait froid dans le dos.<strong>

**- « Hey !Alyssa, ça va ? » me demanda Emma en passant une main devant mon visage.**  
><strong>- « Ouai ouai, ça va ! en meme tant c'est normal on va voir les Jonas ! » répondis-je en souriant.<strong>  
><strong>- « Roooo Oui les Jonas ! » ajouta Emma rêveuse.<strong>  
><strong>- « Mais bon ... », repris t-elle plus sérieusement, « C'est pas la peine de faire semblant de rien avec moi ! j'ai bien vu que Pete te dévorais des yeux ! D'ailleurs tu comptes faire quoi avec lui ?<strong>  
><strong>- « Pourquoi tu me demande ça Emma ? Premièrement Pete et moi, on est seulement amis puis deuxièmement, il ne me dévorais pas des yeux !<strong>  
><strong>- « Mais bien sûr ! », répondis Emma de façon ironique<strong>  
><strong>- « Rooo mais occupe toi de ton prof d'histoire, toi ! » lui répondis-je un peu agacée<strong>  
><strong>- « Oh ba ça j'aimerai bien, crois moi ! Et puis il a de si beaux yeux ! »<strong>  
><strong>- « Ah oui vraiment ? de si beaux yeux ?! C'est pas plutôt ses petites fesses que tu regardes ?! » lui lançais-je en un demi-sourire.<strong>

**Après un bref regard, Emma et moi partirent dans un fou rire interminable.**  
><strong>Après un très long moment, on fut enfin calmées.<strong>  
><strong>Emma m'attrapa par le bras et me tira presque, pour aller en cours.<strong>  
><strong>- « Allez Alyssa, bouge toi, on a histoire ! »<strong>  
><strong>- « T'en fais pas Emma, on n'arrivera pas en retard, on a encore cinq minutes ! » lui répondis-je<strong>  
><strong>Emma se stoppa puis me regarda fixement, simulant un regard noir.<strong>  
><strong>- « Bon ok Emma ! Après tout, il ne faut surtout pas faire attendre ce cher prof d'histoire ! »<strong>  
><strong>- « Oh non ! surtout pas ! Ce serait un crime ! »<strong>  
><strong>Puis, encore une fois, Emma et moi retombèrent dans un long fou rire sur le chemin des cours.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>et voilà chapitre 2 terminé ^^ la suite pour plus tard ! <em>


	3. Chapter 3

_Bon comme une idiote j'avais publié le chapitre 4 avant le 3 et je ne m'en était même pas aperçut ! honte à moi d'avoir la tete dans les nuages xD du coup y'aura 2 chapitres en meme temps ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Le cours d'histoire me parut absolument interminable.<strong>  
><strong>La première chose dont j'avais absolument envie était de sortir le plus vite possible de cette salle et la seconde était de rejoindre Pete à la fin des cours pour avoir une petite conversation avec lui au sujet de ce mystérieux groupe, Green Day.<strong>  
><strong>Tout au long du cours, je ne pensais qu'à ça, Green Day ! La voix du chanteur m'envoûtait complètement, comme si elle voulait me hanter.<strong>  
><strong>Mais bon sang ! pourquoi cela me fais t-il autant d'effet ?<strong>  
><strong>Lorsque je me retournais vers Emma pour lui échanger quelques mots, je me rendis vite compte que quoi que je dise, elle ne m'écouterais pas et j'abonnais donc l'idée de communiquer avec elle. En effet Emma était absorbée par le cours, elle buvait littéralement les paroles de monsieur Golden.<strong>  
><strong>Regardant autour de moi, je constatais que j'étais la seule personne qui n'écoutait pas le cours. Tout le monde fixait monsieur Golden attentivement et prenait soigneusement des notes. Je soupirais alors, puis m'assoupis sur ma table.<strong>  
><strong>Pff, je me demande bien comment ils font pour rester attentif plus de cinq minutes.<strong>  
><strong>Peut-être parce que eux au moins n'ont pas une chanson qui prend toute la place dans leur tête. Aïe ! voilà que je me transforme en une vrai droguée de la musique, enfin quand je dis musique, je parle surtout de cette chanson qui trotte dans ma tête. <strong>  
><strong>Tsss, il faut vraiment que j'en sache plus sur ce groupe et pour ça, j'aurais besoin de Pete.<strong>  
><strong>Rolala Pete ! Rien que de repenser à lui, ça me met vraiment mal à l'aise.<strong>  
><strong>Il m'a lancé un tel regard ! Mais regard ou pas, il faudra bien que j'aille le voir à la fin de ces fichus cours. D'ailleurs, j'ai hâte que celui-ci soit terminé, monsieur Golden s'est lancé dans un spitch interminable, mais apparemment ça n'a pas l'air d'ennuyer Emma, au contraire, elle continue de le mater avec des yeux de merlans fris.<strong>  
><strong>Sacrée Emma, elle ne changera jamais, et tant mieux !<strong>  
><strong>Comme si, elle avait entendu mon souhait, la sonnerie se mit enfin à retentir.<strong>  
><strong>Ah ! enfin, c'est pas trop tôt !<strong>  
><strong>Je bondis de ma chaise et sortis précipitamment de la salle.<strong>  
><strong>Je cherchais Emma du regard et me rendis compte que celle-ci traînait derrière moi, le regard encore rêveur. <strong>  
><strong>- « Hey ! Emma, redescends sur Terre ! C'est fini le voyage sur la planète Golden ! » lui lançais-je pour la faire réagir.<strong>  
><strong>Emma sortit de ses songes et me dévisagea.<strong>  
><strong>- « N'importe quoi toi ! j'étais pas sur la planète Golden ! D'ailleurs pourquoi tu me parles de planète ? » me demanda t-elle.<strong>  
><strong>- - « Oh pour rien Emma, cherche pas j'me comprends. Enfin je dis ça, mais moi je suis bien sur ma planète Green Day !<strong>  
><strong>Lorsqu'elle entendit mes derniers mots, Emma me regarda avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres.<strong>  
><strong>- « Oh ! mais tu m'avais pas dit que tu kiffais Green Day ! » s'exclama Emma.<strong>  
><strong>Je la regardais stupéfaite, je ne m'étais pas doutée une seule seconde que Emma pouvait connaître Green Day.<strong>  
><strong>- « Tu connais Green Day ? » lui demandais-je surprise.<strong>  
><strong>- « Ba évidemment ! qui ne les connaît pas ! ils sont super célèbres avec leur chanson « American Idiot »! »<strong>  
><strong>Emma avait à peine fini sa phrase, qu'elle était déjà entrain de gigoter dans tous les sens, en faisant une danse bizarre et en chantonnant l'air de cette chanson que je ne connaissait malheureusement pas et qui s'appelait « American Idiot ».<strong>  
><strong>En regardant autour de moi, je me rendis compte que tous les étudiants autour de nous, regardait Emma en rigolant.<strong>  
><strong>- « Euh... Emma, je crois que tu te tapes l'affiche devant tout le monde, ma chérie ! » lui dis-je soudainement amusée.<strong>  
><strong>- « Oh ! c'est pas grave j'ai l'habitude. » me répondit-elle en rigolant.<strong>

**Après plusieurs heures de cours ennuyeuses à mourir, je retrouvais enfin Emma à la fin de la journée. En effet, nous n'avions pas toujours des cours en commun.**  
><strong>En regardant Emma, j'eu la subite envie de lui poser une question.<strong>  
><strong>- « Euh ... Emma, je peux te poser une question ? »<strong>  
><strong>- « Oula, tu me fais peur des fois toi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » me demanda t-elle avec une expression interrogative sur le visage. »<strong>  
><strong>- « Non mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'est rien de grave ! C'est juste que ... je me demandais si tu savais quelle tête ils avaient les membres de Green Day ! » répondis-je un peu gênée.<strong>  
><strong>Emma me fit un léger sourire puis me répondit. <strong>  
><strong>- « désolée de te décevoir, mais je vois pas du tout à quoi ils ressemblent. Peut-être que je les ai déjà vu à la télé une ou deux fois, mais en tout cas je ne m'en souviens pas, et puis je connais qu'une seule chanson d'eux ! »<strong>  
><strong>En entendant la réponse d'Emma, je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir une profonde déception.<strong>  
><strong>J'avais tellement envie d'en savoir plus sur ce groupe, et je dois l'avouer, je voulais surtout des informations sur le chanteur.<strong>  
><strong>- « Mince PETE ! Mais quelle idiote, j'ai faillis l'oublier celui-là !<strong>  
><strong>Sans me retourner vers Emma, je courus vers la sortie de la fac.<strong>  
><strong>Derrière moi, j'entendais celle-ci m'appeler.<strong>  
><strong>- « Hey ! Alyssa mais tu vas où là ? »<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Voilà ce troisième chapitre est terminé , j'espère qu'il vous a plut.<em>


	4. Chapter 4

**Je courus vite, jusqu'à ce que je sois en dehors de l'enceinte de la fac.**  
><strong>Sur le chemin, je ne m'étais pas arrêtée une seule seconde, il fallait que je me presse !<strong>  
><strong>Une fois à l'extérieur, je m'arrêtais pour chercher Pete du regard. <strong>  
><strong>Rien ! Il n'y avait aucune trace de lui. Je continuais de regarder autour de moi, et remarquais au loin, la bande de potes de Pete .<strong>  
><strong>A ma plus grande déception, Pete n'était pas avec eux. <strong>  
><strong>Mais où était t-il donc passé encore celui-là !<strong>  
><strong>Rolala, ces garçons vont vraiment me rendrent dingue ! Ils ne sont jamais là quand on a besoin d'eux !<strong>  
><strong>La plupart des mecs que je connaisse sont de vrai courants d'air, et je dois dire que parmis eux, Pete est le pire. Il passe son temps à jongler entre son groupe de copains et le mien, qui d'ailleurs n'est pas un si grand groupe que ça, car il n'est composé que d'Emma et moi.<strong>  
><strong>En clair, Pete faisait partie de deux groupes, et cela m'ennuyait un peu , je dois dire.<strong>  
><strong>En effet, quand il était avec Emma et moi, il était adorable et vraiment très drôle, mais lorsqu'il était avec les autres garçons, il changeait de comportement et paraissait un peu vaniteux voir même froid ! <strong>  
><strong>C'était vraiment flippant parfois, mais malgré cela, j'éprouvais un réel attachement pour lui. <strong>  
><strong>Il était plus qu'un ami pour moi.<strong>  
><strong>Encore plongée dans mes pensées, je fus soudainement surprise.<strong>

**- « Alyssa ! »**  
><strong>- « AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH ! » criais-je en sursautant.<strong>  
><strong>Je me retournais alors, et vis que c'était Pete qui m'avait surprise.<strong>  
><strong>Furieuse après lui, je me mis à le frapper avec mon sac.<strong>  
><strong>- « T'es vraiment qu'un idiot Pete ! » m'exclamais-je en continuant de le frapper avec mon sac.<strong>  
><strong>- « Oh, oh ! doucement Alyssa, calme toi ! Pourquoi tu me frappe comme ça ? » dit-il en refermant ses mains sur mon bras, pour que je stoppe mon attaque ( xD).<strong>  
><strong>- « Parce que je te cherche depuis tout à l'heure, et toi tu débarques derrière moi sans prévenir ! » lui criais-je <strong>  
><strong>- « Mais je t'ai prévenue Alyssa ! » répondit-il en rigolant<strong>  
><strong>- « Oh ! Tais- toi maintenant, tu m'énerves ! pas la peine de jouer au plus malin ! » rétorquais-je agacée<strong>

**Tout à coup, je fus soulevée de terre, et me retrouvais comme un sac de pomme de terre, sur l'épaule de Pete.**  
><strong>- « Pete ! Repose moi par terre tout de suite, ou sinon ... » <strong>  
><strong>- « Ou sinon quoi ? » me coupa t-il en ricanant.<strong>  
><strong>- « Ou sinon... Euh... Peut importe, lâche moi, un point c'est tout ! »<strong>  
><strong>- « Non ! » répondit-il toujours en ricanant.<strong>  
><strong>De plus en plus agacée, je me mis à hurler.<strong>  
><strong>- « PETE ! LACHE MOI TOUT DE SUITE ESPECE DE CRETIN ! » <strong>  
><strong>- « Bon ok, du calme ! » me répondit-il en me reposant par terre.<strong>

**Tout en essayant de calmer mes nerfs, je regardais autour de moi et vis que tous les gens me fixaient de façon étrange.**  
><strong>- « Génial ! tout le monde nous regarde ! » dis-je à Pete en soupirant.<strong>  
><strong>- « Ba normal ! t'as vu comment t'as crié Alyssa ! » me répondit-il en souriant.<strong>

**Il commençait vraiment à m'énerver avec tous ses sourires, j'avais réellement l'impression qu'il se moquait de moi. Mais Cependant, je décidais de ranger les armes et de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.**  
><strong>C'est vrai, peut-être que je m'étais un peu trop emportée !<strong>  
><strong>Après tout, je sais très bien que Pete adore s'amuser de la sorte, mais c'est plus fort que moi, je déteste qu'on me prenne par surprise ou qu'on me fasse peur.<strong>  
><strong>Ayant retrouvée mon sang froid, je décidais de me radoucir envers Pete afin d'oublier cette petite crise de nerfs.<strong>  
><strong>- « Bon... Euh... Excuse moi, je suis vraiment désolée ! Tu m'en veux pas trop ? » demandais-je un petit peu gênée. <strong>  
><strong>- « Bien sur que non ! » me répondit-il en passant un bras autour de mon épaule.<strong>  
><strong>C'était toujours comme ça avec Pete, on se chamaillait un peu, puis on se réconciliait.<strong>  
><strong>Mais bon, l'avantage c'est que ça m'était un peu d'action dans la journée.<strong>

**Comme si, ça ne suffisait encore pas, Pete relança la partie.**  
><strong>- « Euh Alyssa ! T'as ton string qui dépasse ! » me dit-il en rigolant.<strong>  
><strong>- « Mais c'est pas possible ! t'es vraiment un obsédé Pete » m'exclamais-je en m'écartant de lui. « ça t'arrives souvent de regarder si mon string dépasse ? »<strong>  
><strong>- « Oui souvent ! » répondit-il en riant<strong>  
><strong>- « Hein ! Quoi ? » m'étranglais-je <strong>  
><strong>- « Alyssa ! détends toi un peu, je plaisantais » répondit Pete en se rapprochant de moi.<strong>  
><strong>- « Ah... » murmurais-je mal à l'aise.<strong>  
><strong>Le simple fait d'avoir montré à Pete que je pensais qu'il avait put matter mes fesses, m'avais mis très mal à l'aise. Je voulais à tout prix changer de conversation.<strong>

**Comme si il savait lire dans mes pensées Pete dériva sur un autre sujet de conversation.**  
><strong>- « Au fait Alyssa, pourquoi tu me cherchais tout à l'heure ? »<strong>  
><strong>- « Ba justement, je voulais y en venir, tu vois je... »<strong>  
><strong>- « Mince ! » me coupa Pete en sortant son portable de sa poche.<strong>  
><strong>- « Hein ? De quoi mince ? » demandais-je surprise.<strong>  
><strong>- « Il faut que je rentre tout de suite, ma mère vient de me biper » me répondit-il en me montrant son portable.<strong>  
><strong>- « Mais je croyais que tu ne vivais plus chez tes parents ! T'avais pas un appart' avant ? » lui demandais-je avec curiosité<strong>  
><strong>- « Si j'en avait un, mais j'ai dut l'abandonner parce que mes parents ne voulaient plus payer le loyer, et comme je suis encore étudiant et que je n'ai pas d'argent , j'ai dus retourner vivre chez mes parents. Et donc là, je vais devoir te laisser, si je veux pas me faire tuer par ma mère » me répondit-il avec un petit sourire.<strong>  
><strong>- Oh ! t'inquiète pas, moi aussi je connais ça ! C'est pareil avec ma mère ! » m'exclamais-je en lui souriant.<strong>  
><strong>Pete m'observa un petit moment puis me demanda :<strong>  
><strong>- « Alyssa, ça te dirais de venir chez moi ce soir, vers 20h30 ? Comme ça tu pourras me dire les raisons pour lesquelles tu me cherchais. »<strong>  
><strong>Sans réfléchir, j'acceptais son invitation. Premièrement, parce qu'il fallait qu'il me renseigne sur Green Day et secondement, parce que j'avais besoin de me changer les idées, et je savais qu'avec Pete, je ne risquais pas de m'ennuyer. <strong>  
><strong>- « Ok, on se retrouve à 20h30 alors ! » répondis-je toujours en souriant.<strong>  
><strong>Sans que je m'y attende, Pete s'avança vers moi et m'embrassa sur la joue.<strong>  
><strong>- « A ce soir... » murmura t-il ensuite dans mon oreille.<strong>  
><strong>Lorsqu'il s'éloigna de moi, mon corps tout entier fut parcouru de frissons.<strong>

* * *

><p>Et voilà mon chapitre 4 est terminé<br>j'espère qu'il vous a plut  
>laissez moi votre avis , je ne demande que ça!<br>la suite plus tard ...


	5. Chapter 5

**Allongée sur mon lit, je regardais tranquillement la télévision. Enfin, quand je dis regarder, c'est un bien grand mot.**  
><strong>En effet, ce soir je n'arrivais pas à rester plus de dix minutes sur la même chaîne. Rien ne m'intéressais.<strong>  
><strong>En poursuivant ma séance de zappage de chaîne, je tombais à présent sur un vieux film en noir et blanc. Génial ! il ne manquait plus que cela !<strong>  
><strong>Ayant fais tout le tour des chaînes, je décidais alors d'éteindre la télévision. De toute façon je n'avais rien à regretter, il ne passait que des navets ! Même ma grand-mère ne regarderais pas des choses pareils, enfin du moins je l'espère.<strong>  
><strong>Après avoir éteint la télé, je sortis mon portable de ma poche pour regarder l'heure.<strong>  
><strong>Il était déjà 20h10 !<strong>  
><strong>Si je voulais arriver à l'heure à mon rendez-vous avec Pete, il fallait que je parte de chez moi maintenant.<strong>  
><strong>Avant de sortir, je jetais un regard vers mon bureau puis remarquais que mon mp4 était posé dessus. La veille, je l'avais mis en charge, parce que la batterie était à plat. <strong>  
><strong>A présent la batterie devrait être rechargée à bloc.<strong>  
><strong>M'approchant alors de mon bureau, je saisis mon mp4 et sortis de ma chambre à toute vitesse.<strong>

**Arrivée dans le salon, ma mère me tomba dessus.**  
><strong>- « Je peux savoir où tu vas si vite, Alyssa ? » me questionna t-elle.<strong>  
><strong>- « Je vais chez Emma ! Elle m'a appelé tout à l'heure pour... pour... »<strong>  
><strong>- « Pour ? » renchérit ma mère, un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres.<strong>  
><strong>- « En fait, Emma voudrait que je lui passe mes cours ! » mentis-je <strong>  
><strong>- « Je croyais que Emma n'avait pas manqué un seul cours ces trois dernières semaines ! ? Tu ne serais pas en train de me mentir toi ? » me demanda t-elle soupçonneuse<strong>  
><strong>- « Oui, mais non, en fait c'est assez délicat à dire... En fait, ce matin, Emma ne se sentait pas bien et elle a vomi sur ses cours d'histoire... Voilà ! Donc désolé maman, mais maintenant, il faut que j'y aille ! » répondis-je sur le point de sortir.<strong>  
><strong>J'avais à peine entrouverte la porte, que ma mère m'interpella à nouveau.<strong>  
><strong>- « Euh ! Alyssa ! Salut la pauvre Emma de ma part et surtout ne rentre pas trop tard ! » <strong>  
><strong>- « Oui maman, ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne rentrerais pas trop tard ! » répondis-je, avant de refermer la porte derrière moi.<strong>  
><strong>Ouf ! J'ai eu chaud, j'ai bien crus qu'elle ne me laisserais jamais sortir !<strong>

**Sur le chemin menant à la maison de Pete, j'avais sortis mon mp4 de ma poche et avais glissé les écouteurs dans mes oreilles. A peine était-il allumé, que déjà, je sélectionnais le dossier nommé « Green Day ».**  
><strong>A ma plus grande surprise, le dossier ne comportait qu'une seule chanson : « Wake me up when september ends ». C'était celle que j'avais écouté la veille avant de m'endormir.<strong>  
><strong>J'étais un peu déçu de n'en posséder qu'une, mais cependant, une grande part de joie venait gommer cette déception. Je pouvais enfin réécouter cette chanson !<strong>  
><strong>A peine l'avais-je lancé, que déjà, je retombais dans ma transe.<strong>

**Après l'avoir passé en boucle des dizaines de fois, j'étais enfin arrivée devant chez Pete.**  
><strong>Je n'eus même pas le temps de sonner, que Pete avait déjà ouvert la porte. <strong>  
><strong>Il m'observa d'une manière étrange, puis ouvrit enfin la bouche.<strong>  
><strong>- « Tu as pleuré Alyssa ? » me demanda t-il un peu inquiet.<strong>  
><strong>- « Non ! Pourquoi tu me demandes ça Pete ? » lui demandais-je surprise.<strong>  
><strong>- « Ba, tu as les yeux tous rouges et des larmes sur tes joues » me répondit-il en s'approchant de moi.<strong>  
><strong>La réponse que m'avais donné Pete, avait renforcé encore plus ma surprise.<strong>  
><strong>Me passant une main sur le visage, je m'aperçus que mes joues étaient humides et que mes yeux laissaient échapper quelques restes de larmes.<strong>  
><strong>Pete avait donc raison, j'avais réellement pleuré, mais ce qu'il ignorait, c'était que mes larmes étaient liées à une chanson de Green Day.<strong>  
><strong>Je sentis soudain la main de Pete caresser mon visage et effacer ainsi toutes traces de larmes.<strong>  
><strong>La douceur de sa main me fis frissonner. <strong>  
><strong>- « Tu as froid ? » me demanda t-il soudainement.<strong>  
><strong>Sa question me fit légèrement rougir. Il avait dut remarquer mes frissons.<strong>  
><strong>Ne voulant pas montrer mon embarra, je répondis aussitôt à sa question.<strong>  
><strong>- « Oui, je suis frigorifiée » mentis-je <strong>  
><strong>- « Ok, suis-moi alors, on va dans ma chambre, il fait plus chaud. »<strong>  
><strong>Je suivis donc Pete et entra dans la maison.<strong>

**Arrivée dans sa chambre, je m'assis sur son lit tandis que lui s'était installé devant son ordinateur.**  
><strong>- « Tes parents ne sont pas là ce soir ? » lui demandais-je après avoir remarqué qu'il n'y avait pas un bruit dans la maison.<strong>  
><strong>- « Non, ils sont partis à une fête, chez des amis à eux. D'habitude, mon père n'aime pas trop aller à ce genre de fête, mais curieusement ce soir il était pressé d'y aller ! Je paris que c'est parce qu'il en a marre d'entendre ma musique tous les soirs ! » me répondit-il, avec un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.<strong>  
><strong>- « Ah bon ! C'est si horrible que ça ? tu écoutes quoi en ce moment ? » lui demandais-je<strong>  
><strong>- « The Rasmus ! » me répondit-il rapidement.<strong>  
><strong>- « The Rasmus ! » répétais-je, « Mais ton père est fou, leurs musiques sont géniales ! Tu préfères quelles chansons de leur dernier album ? » ajoutais-je<strong>  
><strong>- « Livin' In A World Without You et Ten Black Roses ! Et toi ? », me demanda Pete.<strong>  
><strong>- « Moi pareil ! » m'exclamais-je en souriant à Pete, qui me regardais également en souriant.<strong>

**Quelques secondes après, j'étais remontée sur la planète Green Day.**  
><strong>Je m'étais levée du lit et m'approchais à présent de Pete, qui était toujours devant l'ordinateur, puis posais mon mp4 sur son bureau.<strong>  
><strong>- « Pete, en parlant de musique, je voulais te demander... tu pourrais me passer d'autres chansons de Green Day et me renseigner un peu sur ce groupe ? » lui demandais-je en essayant de ne pas paraître nerveuse.<strong>  
><strong>- « C'est pour me demander ça, que tu voulais me voir tout à l'heure à la fac ? » me demanda t-il un peu déçu.<strong>  
><strong>- « En fait oui » lui répondis-je en tortillant mes pauvres mains.<strong>  
><strong>Après avoir entendu ma réponse, Pete se tourna vers moi, puis me donna les renseignements dont j'avais besoin.<strong>  
><strong>- « C'est un groupe vraiment super, il est composé d'un batteur dont le surnom est « Tré Cool », d'un bassiste nommé « Mike Dirnt » et du chanteur « Billie Joe Armstrong » !<strong>  
><strong>- « Billie Joe Armstrong » murmurais-je , si bas, que Pete n'avait rien put entendre.<strong>

**Quelques minutes plus tard, Pete interrompit mes rêveries.**  
><strong>- « Tiens Alyssa, je t'ai mis toutes les chansons que je possède de Green Day ! » me dit-il en me tendant mon mp4.<strong>  
><strong>Il s'était levé et se tenait à présent devant moi.<strong>  
><strong>- « Merci beaucoup ! » m'exclamais-je après avoir pris mon mp4.<strong>  
><strong>Puis, dans un accès de folie, je me jetais sur lui pour le serrer fort dans mes bras.<strong>  
><strong>Je me sentais vraiment bien, blottis contre son torse. On aurait dit que son corps avait été sculpté pour accueillir le mien.<strong>  
><strong>Lorsque je desserrais enfin mon étreinte, nos regards se croisèrent et mon cœur se mit soudain à accélérer encore plus, lorsque son visage s'approcha dangereusement du mien. <strong>  
><strong>J'étais tellement nerveuse, que je laissa tomber maladroitement mon mp4 par terre, ce qui interrompit la tentative d'approche de Pete.<strong>  
><strong>Je ramassais alors mon mp4, puis me redressais.<strong>  
><strong>Lorsque mon regard recroisa celui de Pete, je devint alors plus rouge qu'une tomate.<strong>  
><strong>- « Il faut que j'y aille » lui dis-je très très mal à l'aise.<strong>  
><strong>Mais apparemment, je n'étais pas la seule à être mal à l'aise, Pete semblait lui aussi dans cet état, il ne cessait de tripoter sa bague nerveusement.<strong>  
><strong>- « Bon ok... je te reconduis à la porte » me répondit-il, avant que l'on ne soit sortit de sa chambre.<strong>

**Arrivé devant la porte d'entrée, il prit une de ses vestes et me la tendit.**  
><strong>- « Tiens, met-là, tu vas attraper froid si tu sors comme ça » me dit-il en désignant de la main mes vêtements.<strong>  
><strong>- « Merci... » répondis-je simplement en sortant de chez lui.<strong>  
><strong>- « Bon ba, à demain Alyssa »<strong>  
><strong>- « A demain Pete ! » lui répondis-je en m'éloignant de chez lui pour rentrer chez moi.<strong>  
><strong>Après avoir fait plusieurs pas, j'entendis enfin la porte de chez lui se claquer.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Fin du chapitre 5 ^^ <em>

_la suite plus tard... ;)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Il y avait un très beau soleil ce mardi matin, et il faisait relativement chaud.**  
><strong>Je profitais alors de ce temps idéal, pour me vêtir de mon débardeur rose et de ma mini-jupe à froufrous.<strong>  
><strong>Après avoir enfilé mes vêtements, je descendis dans la cuisine en fredonnant les chansons de Green Day que j'avais écoutées la veille. En effet, en rentrant de chez Pete, j'avais passé toute la nuit à écouter les chansons qu'il m'avait ajouté sur mon mp4.<strong>  
><strong>A présent, je n'arrivais pas à me les sortir de la tête, surtout « American Idiot » ; encore une fois, Emma avait raison, cette chanson c'est de la dynamite !<strong>  
><strong>Lorsque je franchis le seuil de la cuisine, la première chose que je remarquais fut le petit sourire malicieux qu'arborait ma mère.<strong>  
><strong>- « Bonjour Alyssa ! Bien dormis ? » me demanda t-elle.<strong>  
><strong>- « Bonjour maman ! Oui merci, j'ai bien dormis !... Et toi ? » ajoutais-je <strong>  
><strong>- « Moi, parfaitement bien » me répondit-elle.<strong>  
><strong>- « Alors, comment va Emma ? » me demanda t-elle soudainement.<strong>  
><strong>- « Hein ? Quoi ? »<strong>  
><strong>- « Tu es bien allée voir Emma hier soir ? » ajouta t-elle, avec un sourire encore plus malicieux.<strong>  
><strong>- « Ah ! Oui, excuse moi maman, j'étais dans mes songes » répondis-je après m'être souvenu du mensonge que je lui avais servi la veille.<strong>  
><strong>« Ne t'inquiète pas maman, Emma va beaucoup mieux » ajoutais-je ensuite.<strong>  
><strong>- « Bien sûr ! » laissa échapper ma mère ironiquement.<strong>  
><strong>Son sourire était si malicieux, que ça en devenait inquiétant. De plus, elle n'avait pas arrêté une seule seconde de me fixer.<strong>

**Après quelques minutes de silence, elle reprit la parole.**  
><strong>- « J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié de passer le bonjour à Emma de ma part ! »<strong>  
><strong>- « Non, non, ne t'en fais pas, j'y ai pensé » mentis-je.<strong>  
><strong>- « Ah ! parfait ! » répondit-elle en sortant le lait du frigo, pour le poser sur la table.<strong>  
><strong>Une fois qu'elle fut assise, elle continua la conversation.<strong>  
><strong>- « Je ne savais pas que Emma était chez Pete hier soir ! » <strong>  
><strong>En entendant la remarque de ma mère, je m'étranglais avec un miel pops.<strong>  
><strong>- « Comment ça chez Pete ? Pourquoi tu me parles de Pete ? » demandais-je à la fois surprise et inquiète.<strong>  
><strong>- « A cause de ça ! » me répondit-elle en me montrant la veste de Pete.<strong>  
><strong>- « Ah... » répondis-je mal à l'aise.<strong>

**Quelques secondes après, ma mère reprit.**  
><strong>- « Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit tout simplement que tu allais chez Pete hier, au lieu de me mentir » me demanda t-elle.<strong>  
><strong>- « Je sais pas, j'avais pas envie que tu t'imagines des choses, alors j'ai préféré mentir » répondis-je, après avoir fini mon bol de céréales. <strong>  
><strong>- « Il est très mignon ce garçon ! » me dit-elle en souriant.<strong>  
><strong>- « Qui ça ? » lui demandais-je<strong>  
><strong>- « Ba Pete ! » me répondit-elle , « Tu ne trouves pas ? » ajouta t-elle à mon intention.<strong>  
><strong>Ne voulant pas répondre à sa question, je l'esquivais en en posant une autre.<strong>  
><strong>- « Qui te dis, que c'était chez Pete ? J'étais peut-être chez un autre garçon ! » la narguais-je <strong>  
><strong>- « Non Alyssa, je suis persuadée que c'était Pete ! Je l'ai souvent vu avec cette veste, d'ailleurs » me répondit-elle à moitié en riant.<strong>  
><strong>- « Bon ok, j'étais bien chez Pete hier soir » répondis-je en me levant de ma chaise.<strong>  
><strong>- « C'est ton petit copain ? » me questionna ma mère, avec curiosité<strong>  
><strong>- « Non maman, Pete n'est pas mon petit copain ! Maintenant, donnes moi sa veste, s'il te plait, il faut que j'y aille ! » lançais-je avant d'arracher la veste des mains de ma mère.<strong>  
><strong>- « A ce soir maman ! » ajoutais-je, avant de sortir de la maison.<strong>

**Etant donné que j'étais arrivée juste à l'heure pour mon premier cours de la matinée, je retrouvais Emma seulement le midi, à la cafétéria.**  
><strong>Après lui avoir raconté ma soirée chez Pete, Emma s'exprima :<strong>  
><strong>- « Wahou ! C'est chaud ce que tu me dis là ! Pete a faillit t'embrasser !<strong>  
><strong>- « ouais, je sais » répondis-je simplement.<strong>  
><strong>- « Comment t'as fais pour aller chez Pete ? Ta mère était au courant ? » me questionna t-elle impatiente.<strong>  
><strong>- « Ba, j'ai opté pour une autre solution... je lui ai menti. »<strong>  
><strong>- « Ah ouai ? Tu lui as dit quoi alors ? » me demanda t-elle curieuse.<strong>  
><strong>- « M'en veut pas Emma, mais je lui ai dit que j'allais chez toi, parce que t'avais vomis sur tes cours d'histoire ! »<strong>  
><strong>- « Quoi ! Tu lui as pas dit ça quand même ?! » s'exclama Emma.<strong>  
><strong>- « Si » avouais-je, en essayant de ne pas rire.<strong>  
><strong>- « Génial ! Maintenant je vais passer pour une idiote ! » se lamenta t-elle<strong>  
><strong>- « Ca change pas de d'habitude ! » répondis-je en rigolant.<strong>  
><strong>- « Oh, ça vas toi ! pff » soupira t-elle <strong>  
><strong>- « Fais pas cette tête là Emma ! Au moins maintenant tu pourras chanter « American Idiot », sans qu'on t'accuse de mentir.<strong>  
><strong>Emma leva la tête vers moi et explosa de rire.<strong>  
><strong>- « Don't wanna be an American idiot ! » se mit-elle à chanter ensuite.<strong>

**Comme à notre habitude, on se mit à rire si fort, que toutes les personnes de la cafétéria nous remarquèrent. **  
><strong>- « Bon bref, tu comptes faire quoi avec Pete ? Je vois bien que vous êtes plus que des amis ! » reprit-elle d'un ton plus sérieux. <strong>  
><strong>- « Ecoute Emma, tu vas pas encore remettre ça sur le tapis ! Tous les jours tu me poses la même question ! » m'exclamais-je.<strong>  
><strong>- « Quelle question ? » demanda une voix qui venait juste d'arriver derrière nous.<strong>  
><strong>Je n'eus même pas besoin de me retourner, je savais très bien à qui appartenait cette voix.<strong>  
><strong>En effet, deux secondes plus tard, Pete fit son apparition à côté de Emma.<strong>  
><strong>- « Alors, vous parliez de quoi ? » nous demanda t-il <strong>  
><strong>- « De rien ! C'est juste des trucs de filles » répondit-elle à Pete, en riant à moitié.<strong>  
><strong>- « Ok, dans ce cas j'insiste pas ! » répondit-il en souriant.<strong>  
><strong>- « T'as plutôt intérêt ! » répondis-je sans le regarder.<strong>

**Quelques minutes plus tard, on avait enfin terminé notre repas.**  
><strong>- « Bon ba j'y vais moi ! » s'exclama Emma <strong>  
><strong>- « Tu vas où ? » lui demandais-je <strong>  
><strong>- « A la bibliothèque ! J'ai un livre à chercher. » me répondit-elle<strong>  
><strong>- « Ah ok, ba moi j'ai cours de Droit dans dix minutes, donc je vais y aller aussi ! » <strong>  
><strong>- « Moi aussi j'ai Droit ! On n'a qu'à y aller ensemble » me proposa Pete.<strong>  
><strong>- « Ouais si tu veux... » répondis-je mal à l'aise, en repensant à la soirée d'hier.<strong>  
><strong>- « Bon ba à ce soir tous les deux ! » nous interrompit Emma, sur le point de partir.<strong>  
><strong>- « Salut Emma ! » avais-je répondu au même moment que Pete.<strong>

**Une fois que Emma fut partit, Pete se tourna vers moi.**  
><strong>- « Emma est vraiment une fille très sympa et en plus, elle est très jolie ! » me dit-il en me jetant un regard charmeur.<strong>  
><strong>- « Ouais, si tu le dis !... » répliquais-je rouge de rage.<strong>  
><strong>Les propos qu'il avait tenus sur Emma, m'avait étrangement rendu furieuse ; ce qui d'ailleurs n'avait pas échappé à Pete.<strong>  
><strong>- « Tu es jalouse ? » me demanda t-il en voyant mon visage rougit par la colère.<strong>  
><strong>- « Bien sûr que non ! » répliquais-je agacée<strong>  
><strong>- « Ah ! Ok » répondit-il tout simplement, en essayant de dissimuler un sourire satisfait.<strong>  
><strong>En réalité, Pete avait vu juste, j'étais dévorée par la jalousie !<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Voilà mon chapitre 6 est terminé <em>

_j'espère qu'il vous a plut_


End file.
